This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of the Protocol Review Committee is to provide a review, in parallel with the IRB, of any projects involving human subjects in the RR. Approval by the UT Southwestern IRB does not guarantee approval by the PRC. The focus of the PRC review is safety for the subject and feasibility. A secondary purpose of the Committee is to seek input on procedures within the RR from users. Committee membership is approximately balanced between PhD physicis and engineers, and MDs. Members of the Committee are: Jeannie Davis, Hanzhang Lu, Ivan Dimitrov, Craig Malloy, John Hart, Bart Rypma, Beverly Huet, Andrew Kozel, Hanzhang Lu, and Dana Mathews. The Committee meets 1[unreadable]2 times per month, depending on the need for reviews and other issues. A new application is assigned to a primary and secondary reviewer on the Committee for initial review. At the Committee meeting, the primary reviewer will present a summary of the proposed research to the Committee with a recommendation whether to approve. Applications are deferred, approved with stipulations, or given final approval.